Où est Wally?
by princessed
Summary: Ce qui est peut-être arrivé à Kid Flash après la fin de la saison 2.
1. La tombe

Disclaimer : Young Justice ne m'appartient pas et je ne cherche pas à me faire du fric avec ses personnages.

_Où est Wally?_

Kid Flash réalisa qu'il ne savait plus où il était. Son oncle Barry, Bart, la banquise, tout s'était décomposé devant ses yeux. En levant la main, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus de main. Plus de pieds non plus. Il n'existait plus.

Soudain, il ressentit un choc brutal et réalisa qu'il gisait sur une pelouse. Le ciel était noir et une odeur étrange flottait dans les airs. C'était clair, il n'était plus sur la banquise. Pire : Barry et Bart n'étaient plus là. Que s'était-il donc passé ?

Abasourdi, Wally essaya de se lever et ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. Chacun de ses muscles lui faisaient mal. Il parvint à s'asseoir et constata qu'il se trouvait dans un cimetière. On aurait dit celui de Gotham, en beaucoup, beaucoup plus sinistre : les rares arbres étaient morts et l'herbe, toute desséchée. En outre, il n'y avait personne à l'horizon.

Wally ne put s'empêcher de penser au faux enterrement d'Artémis. Tous ses amis de la Ligue et de l'équipe étaient là et Batman avait fait un discours très émouvant sur cette jeune fille qui était partie avec d'énormes handicaps dans la vie et avait quand même réussi à avoir un impact positif sur le monde, blablabla. Zatanna avait pleuré, Megan l'avait serré dans ses bras en lui disant qu'elle était là s'il avait envie de parler et il s'était senti vraiment stupide de leur mentir d'un bout à l'autre. Il n'avait pas dit un mot et tout le monde avait mis ça sur le compte du choc émotionnel. En fait, il s'était senti bête de leur mentir.

C'était lui qui avait annoncé la nouvelle à la maman d'Artémis. Elle avait beaucoup pleuré et il l'avait serrée dans ses bras en se retenant très fort de lui crier la vérité et d'aller foutre une beigne à Nightwing. La pauvre Paula avait déjà plus souffert en sept ans que la plupart des gens pendant toute leur vie, comment pouvait-on encore lui imposer ça ? Il avait continué de se sentir bête jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui avoue que Jade lui avait tout raconté.

Par moments, Paula Crock lui faisait vraiment penser à sa propre mère : pas toujours facile à comprendre mais tellement… tellement maman. Et voilà qu'il était loin de sa mère, loin de tous ceux qu'il aimait, dans un endroit qui ressemblait de façon effrayante au cimetière de Gotham. Il s'était mis à marcher et regardait machinalement toutes les tombes aux noms à moitié effacés par les intempéries. _Andrew William Stem. John Stephen Young. Anna Cassandra Chance. Artemis Lian Crock…_

Wally s'arrêta, pétrifié. Ce n'était pas possible! Mais si, le nom et le prénom de sa petite amie se trouvaient bien inscrits sur cette tombe. En outre, la date correspondait bien à son année de naissance, 1995. Mais pourquoi, _pourquoi était-il écrit qu'elle était morte en 2017 ?_

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Wally se retourna et se trouva face à une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Son visage lui était familier sans qu'il sache vraiment où il l'avait déjà vue. Ses yeux surtout attirèrent son attention : ils étaient d'un gris exotique et on aurait dit les yeux d'une femme plus jeune…

- Je… c'est-à-dire… balbutia Wally, pris de court pour une des rares fois de sa vie.

-Tu regardes les tombes ? demanda la femme en étendant la main.

Kid Flash regarda de plus près. Paula Crock, 1962-2037. De deux choses l'une, soit on lui faisait une très mauvaise blague, soit la pauvre Paula était morte, comme si elle n'avait pas déjà assez souffert comme ça.

Un instant… elle était morte à 75 ans, ce qui était plutôt une bonne espérance de vie. Et on était après 2037. Non seulement il était au mauvais endroit mais en plus, il était à la mauvaise époque et Artémis, la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, était morte à 22 ans. C'était un cauchemar, il allait se réveiller.

- Qu'est-ce qui leur est arrivé ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

- T'oses demander ça ?

D'un geste brusque, la femme, l'attrapa, bloqua dans son dos et arracha son masque. Elle ne put retenir un cri d'effroi en voyant son visage.

- T'es qui, toi ?!

- Kid Flash ! éluda-t-il.

- Non, je ne vais pas avaler ça. J'ai déjà eu affaire aux deux Kid Flash et tu ne peux pas être l'un d'eux ! A moins…

La femme le lâcha et le regarda intensément. Wally se sentit de plus en plus troublé. Elle avait les mêmes yeux qu'Artémis, ces beaux yeux gris foncé qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère. Ce n'était pas…

- Lian ? hasarda-t-il. Lian Harper, c'est toi ?

Wally ressentit une douleur fulgurante et réalisa que la femme venait de le frapper, de l'empoigner et de lui tordre les bras jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve à genoux devant une petite tombe qui portait le nom de Lian Nguyen Harper, née en 2016 et morte en 2021…

- A ton avis ? souffla la femme. Tu crois que je suis elle ?

- Je sais rien ! bafouilla Wally. Je sais même pas où je suis ni en quelle année ! J'étais occupé à courir en rond au pôle et me voilà ici avec toi qui me tabasse ! Tu crois que c'est drôle !

La femme le lâcha et le regarda intensément. La stupéfaction se lisait sur son visage et Wally sût qu'elle n'allait plus le frapper.

- Ma sœur m'a dit que la dernière fois qu'elle a vu le premier Kid Flash, c'était au pôle, énonça-t-elle. Tu n'as pas pu inventer ça.

- Ta sœur ? Tu es… Cheshire ?!

- Tu ne m'as pas reconnue ?

Maintenant qu'elle le disait, la ressemblance était frappante. Jade portait maintenant des cicatrices sur le visage et les mains mais ses yeux et ses traits étaient presque les mêmes. Il se trouvait face à une Jade Nguyen plus âgée qui n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier, enfin, encore moins qu'avant.

- Qu'est-il arrivé ? balbutia-t-il. On est en quelle année ?

- 2056. T'as voyagé dans le temps, c'est ça ?

-Je l'ai pas fait exprès, avoua-t-il.

- J'espère bien. J'aurais pas supporté que tu fasses exprès de briser le cœur de ma sœur.

- Justement, demanda-t-il en regardant les tombes, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Qu'est-ce qui leur est tous arrivé ?

Jade le regarda longuement. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié Kid Flash, le trouvant plus énervant qu'autre chose. Seulement, il avait été le petit copain de sa sœur pendant cinq ans et il n'avait pas choisi d'être séparé d'elle. D'une certaine façon, il faisait presque partie de la famille, si tant était-il que le mot « famille » avait encore un sens pour elle.

- Viens, dit-elle en lui tendant la main. Je vais tout t'expliquer.

_Note de l'auteure: _Oui, je sais, pas crédible. J'avais juste envie de deviner ce qui se passe après la saison 2.


	2. Halloween

_Halloween_

**New York City, le 31 octobre 2016**

La nuit était tombée dans le cimetière et Artémis Crock marchait d'un pas vif, serrant un bouquet dans ses bras. Elle s'arrêta devant une tombe familière et y déposa ses fleurs.

- Salut Greta, dit-elle. Zatanna n'a pas pu venir cette année. Elle avait une urgence. Elle t'envoie ses amitiés. Le procès de ton grand frère aura lieu dans quelques mois. On pense qu'il écopera d'au moins dix ans de prison. Pour moi, ce n'est pas assez. Il n'avait pas le droit de te faire ça.

Artémis sentit sa gorge se nouer. Elle n'avait jamais comprenait comment Billy Hayes avait pu tuer sa propre sœur mais depuis la mort de Wally, elle se sentait encore plus mal en y pensant. Comment pouvait-on vouloir tuer _la personne qu'on aimait le plus au monde_ ?

- J'y serai, balbutia-t-elle. On sera plusieurs à être présents au procès. C'est vraiment…

- _Secret_.

Une lueur blanche auréola la tombe et la silhouette de Greta Hayes surgit de la dalle. Elle n'avait pas du tout grandi en six ans et elle fixait maintenant Artémis de ses yeux calmes et pâles.

- _Secret_, dit-elle doucement en lui attrapant la main de ses doigts glacés.

- Tu as quelque chose à me demander ?

Secret secoua doucement la tête et continua à lever vers son amie des yeux interrogateurs.

- Très bien ! coupa Artémis. Si tu permets, je vais rentrer chez moi. Je ne me sens pas très bien, ici.

Greta se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Artémis sur la joue. Ses lèvres étaient aussi froides que ses doigts. Artémis comprit soudain qu'elle ne voulait rien lui demander. Elle la remerciait simplement de penser à elle. Tout d'un coup, elle se sentit tout émue.

- J'ai promis à ma mère que je passerai la nuit chez elle, annonça-t-elle. Tu me fais un bout de chemin ?

Greta hocha la tête et la suivit jusque dans la rue. C'était le soir d'Halloween et les enfants allaient déguisés. Ils ne prêtaient pas attention à Artémis, qui portait son uniforme de Tigress car elle revenait de mission. Les deux amies franchirent le zeta-tube, marchèrent dans Gotham et finirent par arriver devant la maison où l'étudiante avait habité pendant dix-huit ans.

- Merci de m'avoir accompagnée, dit-elle enfin. J'avais vraiment besoin de compagnie. Ça va pas très bien pour moi, en ce moment. Mon petit copain est mort et il me manque.

- _Secret_.

- Tu ne l'aurais pas croisé dans l'au-delà, par hasard ?

Tigress sortit de sa poche une photo cornée. Elle avait été prise lors d'un des anniversaires de Wally. Ils étaient tous les deux, il avait la bouche déformée par une grimace, un bras autour de sa taille et une part de gâteau dans la main. Au deuxième plan, on pouvait voir les invités à leur fête, des ballons, des confettis et Brucely qui dormait sur le canapé. Artémis sentit ses yeux la picoter. Ils avaient été tellement heureux à cette époque !

- _Secret_, répondit Greta en secouant la tête.

- Ah ? Merci.

A ce moment-là, une bande d'enfants déguisés passèrent tout près d'elles. L'un d'eux, habillé en squelette, demanda, assez haut pour qu'elles puissent entendre :

- On sonne ici, vous croyez ?

- Non ! répondit un autre, apparemment le chef de la bande. C'est une vieille radine qui habite ici. Elle nous donne jamais rien !

- On lui fait une blague, alors ?

Le chef n'eut pas le temps de répondre : une main de fer l'avait attrapé et collé au mur.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? lui demanda Artémis d'une voix très calme.

- Timmy Gabson ! s'écria l'enfant, paniqué.

- Tu as quel âge ?

- Dix ans, bafouilla le gosse, mais…

- Et ce déguisement, il t'a coûté combien ?

- Je sais pas, c'est mon père qui l'a payé !

- Ton père ! s'écria Artémis. Combien d'argent gagne-t-il, ton père ?

- Je sais pas ! Il est pédiatre, mais…

- Pédiatre ? Alors il doit gagner au moins 2000 dollars par mois. La femme qui habite ici est handicapée physique. Personne ne veut lui donner de travail parce qu'elle n'a pas de diplômes et elle vit avec une pension d'invalidité de 400 dollars. Elle n'a déjà pas les moyens de se payer des bonbons pour elle, alors pourquoi en donnerait-elle à un petit gosse de riche gâté-pourri ?

Artémis lâcha l'enfant qui continua à la fixer, stupéfait. Ensuite, il se tourna vers ses copains et leur cria :

- Venez, je connais une meilleure maison. Ils nous donnent toujours des bonbons, eux !

Artémis les regarda partir en courant en se retenant de les insulter. Quelle bande de petits crétins ! Enfin, cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver. Elle s'approcha de la porte qui s'ouvrit et sa mère apparut dans l'embrasure.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de les chasser, dit-elle. Ce ne sont que des enfants.

- Maman, ils allaient te faire… n'importe quoi !

Artémis se retenait d'aller se jeter au cou de sa mère. Officiellement, elle était toujours morte, après tout. Elle cherchait un prétexte pour pouvoir entrer mais ce fut Paula qui le trouva. En effet, celle-ci avait repéré Greta qui se tenait toujours à deux pas, et elle supposa qu'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle recrue qu'Artémis formait.

- Vous rentrez, toutes les deux ? demanda-t-elle en s'écartant un peu.

- Hein ? Heu, oui. Maman, voici Greta. Elle est de Manhattan. Greta, ma maman. Tu entres ?

Greta hocha la tête sans un mot. Une fois la porte refermée, Tigress tomba à genoux et enfouit sa tête dans le giron de sa mère.

- Il me manque… murmura-t-elle.

- A moi aussi, il me manque…

- _Secret_.

Mère et fille tournèrent la tête et virent que Secret avait commencé une pantomime étrange. Elle tendait le doigt en direction d'Artémis et ensuite, elle agitait son index de gauche à droite. Intriguée, celle-ci se tourna vers elle.

- Tu veux me dire quelque chose ?

- _Secret_ !

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Greta secoua la tête, puis passa devant elles sans crier gare et entra dans le salon en traversant un mur. Quelques instants plus tard, un léger bruit leur indiqua qu'un objet venait de tomber à terre.

- C'est pas vrai ! s'écria Artémis en se précipitant à sa suite. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

Et elle s'arrêta net. Greta venait d'attraper une boîte de scrabble et essayait laborieusement d'étaler les lettres par terre.

- Tu veux nous parler, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle en s'agenouillant près d'elle. Attend, je vais t'aider.

Elle répartit les lettres au sol sous le regard stupéfait de sa mère, qui venait d'entrer. Greta désigna plusieurs lettres à la suite et Artémis les aligna jusqu'à former deux mots.

- _Pas mort_, lut-elle. Qui n'est pas mort ?

Greta choisit d'autres lettres et Artémis fronça les sourcils en lisant.

- _Ton copain _? Attend, tu veux dire Wally ? Le rouquin dont je t'ai montré la photo tout à l'heure ? Tu penses qu'il n'est pas mort ?

Greta désigna d'autres lettres. C, e, r, t, a, i, n, e. Artémis eut la gorge serrée.

- Ecoute, Greta, dit-elle, c'est très gentil à toi de vouloir me remonter le moral mais ça ne marche pas comme ça. Barry et Bart étaient là quand ça s'est passé.

Greta se leva, le visage inexpressif, et désigna du doigt une photographie sur le mur sans la regarder. Ensuite, elle leva les mains et l'image d'un drap déchiré et noué comme une corde de pendu apparut devant elle. Paula regarda la photo et pâlit.

- C'est ça, ton pouvoir ? demanda-t-elle. Tu es une… nécromancienne ?

- C'est compliqué, coupa Artémis. Maman, tu as une idée de ce que c'est que cette corde ?

- Plus qu'une idée. L'un des types sur cette photo était un pote de ton père. Il s'est pendu en prison la semaine dernière.

- T'es sûre ?!

- Ta sœur me l'a dit.

Mère et fille se regardèrent, effarées. Aucune d'elles ne se doutait que la petite Greta pouvait dire si quelqu'un était mort ou non en regardant une photo. Donc, Wally était peut-être encore en vie ! Elles n'osaient même plus l'espérer.

- Tu peux nous dire ce qui est arrivé à Wally ? demanda Artémis d'une petite voix.

Greta secoua la tête.

- Mais tu es certaine qu'il est encore en vie ?

Elle hocha la tête. Artémis tomba à genoux et tenta d'enlacer Greta. Ses bras passèrent à travers elle, n'enlaçant qu'un vide glacial. Paula s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- On le retrouvera, murmura-t-elle en caressant les cheveux de sa fille. Je te promets qu'on le retrouvera…

_A suivre..._


	3. 2056

_2056_

**Gotham City, le 10 octobre 2056**

Wally n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait survécu à ces deux mois. C'était le chaos autour de lui et les survivants peinaient à s'organiser. Cheshire lui avait appris l'impensable : depuis la mort de pratiquement toute sa famille, elle s'était ressaisie et travaillait maintenant avec l'équivalent de la Ligue (mais selon ses termes à elle, fallait pas exagérer). C'était ainsi qu'elle avait présenté Wally à Dawn Allen, sa cousine de 40 ans qui n'était même pas encore née quand il était « parti » de la banquise. A son grand désarroi, elle aussi était plus rapide que lui.

Pour le moment, Wally suivait le grand costaud qui le guidait à travers les rues désertes. Il commençait à fatiguer car il n'avait pas mangé depuis au moins trois heures. Dawn lui avait donné pas mal de pistes pour se trouver de la bouffe facilement mais ça ne marchait pas toujours.

- On y est bientôt ? demanda-t-il en haletant.

- Presque. On fait une pause, si tu veux.

Son ami lui indiqua un rez-de-chaussée où ils se cachèrent. En voyant sa mine déconfite, il lui sourit.

- J'ai un pote qui tient un magasin, pas loin, annonça-t-il. On pourrait faire un détour.

- Non ! protesta Wally. Je tiens d'abord à visiter tous les lieux où Impulse, je veux dire Bart a habité. Mais merci, t'es sympa, Amistad.

- Tu sais, fit remarquer Amistad, j'aimerais bien que tu m'appelles au moins une fois par mon nom de héros.

- Je vais essayer, promit-il. Tu vois, dans ma tête, Rocket c'était ta mère alors t'appeler comme ça, ça me fait bizarre.

- Elle était comment ? s'enquit l'autre. Tu l'as bien connue ?

- On a travaillé ensemble pendant plus de quatre ans, alors oui. C'était quelqu'un de très droit au but, tu vois ? Elle ne se laissait jamais décourager. Oh, et elle écrivait de belles histoires, aussi.

- Je sais. J'ai gardé ses manuscrits.

Un long silence s'écoula. Pour Wally, Raquel Ervin était une bonne copine qu'il avait connue à l'époque du lycée. Pour Amistad, c'était la maman qui était partie trop tôt. Tous deux se sentaient gênés en pensant à elle.

- Sinon, finit par demander le deuxième Rocket, tu veux faire quoi quand tu auras trouvé l'ancienne chambre de ton petit cousin ?

Wally voulait trouver les plans de sa machine à voyager dans le temps pour revenir à son époque, mais ça, il n'osait pas le dire. Il savait que les gens de cette époque avaient besoin d'autant d'aide que possible et les quitter lui semblait déplacé. Seulement, il se sentait comme un étranger ici. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était partir.

- Tout le monde aime la science, dans la famille, éluda-t-il. Je veux avoir une idée de ce qu'il sait faire.

- Savait, mon gars. On n'a pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis des mois. Franchement, on se demande s'il n'est pas mort.

- Eh bien, j'arriverai peut-être à le faire revenir.

Sur ces mots, Wally se leva. Son ventre gargouillait mais il était prêt à repartir le ventre vide. Plus vite il aurait retrouvé la cachette de Bart, mieux cela vaudrait…

_A suivre..._


	4. Cookies

**Bludhaven, le 15 novembre 2016**

_On a cherché absolument partout…_

Nightwing n'aurait osé l'avouer à personne mais le découragement commençait à le gagner. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il collectait des articles de presse datant des dernières décennies pour essayer de retrouver la trace de Wally. Peut-être qu'il avait été transporté dans le passé lors de ce foutu accident au pôle, ce qui voulait dire qu'il leur avait probablement laissé des traces. Ou peut-être… non, il ne voulait pas envisager le pire.

Un grincement de porte lui apprit qu'il n'était plus tout seul. Il ne se retourna même pas : à cette heure-ci, c'était toujours Barbara qui lui rendait visite (si elle en avait le temps) et elle faisait toujours exprès de faire grincer la porte en entrant. Une autre personne aurait essayé d'entrer en silence.

- Tu trouves ? dit la voix derrière lui.

- Pas pour le moment.

Des bras l'enlaçaient par derrière. Elle le testait, essayant de provoquer une réaction chez lui. Il s'en rendait parfaitement compte et hésitait carrément sur la direction à prendre. S'il s'était trouvé face au Joker, il aurait su quoi faire sans hésiter mais sa meilleure copine qui lui laissait entendre qu'elle lui faisait des avances sexuelles tout en lui parlant de choses sérieuses, c'était une autre paire de manches.

- Tu as couvert quelle période ? demanda-t-elle.

- Première moitié du 19ème siècle. Si Wally était arrivé plus tard, il nous aurait contacté.

- Ou alors, il n'a pas envie qu'on le voie comme ça. Tu veux des cookies ?

Nightwing se retourna, surpris, et Barbara constata qu'il n'avait probablement pas fait sa toilette depuis la veille. Il avait vraiment une sale gueule.

- Tu fais des cookies, maintenant ?

- Pas moi, Garfield. C'était l'anniversaire de La'gaan hier et comme Megan se sentait gênée pour faire quelque chose, Gar a décidé de faire des cookies pour tout le monde.

Dick essaya d'imaginer le petit Garfield cherchant un livre de recettes, mélangeant les ingrédients, pétrissant la pâte et laissant plein de poils verts dedans. Tout d'un coup, il n'avait plus faim du tout.

- Je suppose que tout le monde en a mangé… énonça-t-il.

- Tout le monde a fait semblant. Sauf La'gaan, qui en a mangé une dizaine.

- Et toi, t'en as mangé ?

- J'ai donné le mien à Loup.

- Il s'en est remis ?

- Aucune idée.

Ça n'avait strictement rien de drôle mais Dick ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il se rendait compte que l'équipe, la Ligue et toute son ancienne vie lui manquaient. Ça lui faisait du bien d'entendre parler d'eux.

- Quand est-ce que tu reviens parmi nous ? demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint.

- Pas maintenant.

- C'est pas une réponse. Je _veux_ une date.

- Je _veux_ une partie de jambes en l'air, répondit-il sans manifester la moindre émotion.

- Pas si j'en ai pas envie, rétorqua-t-elle tout aussi calmement.

- Pareil. Je ne reviendrai pas si j'en ai pas envie.

- Eh bien, bonne soirée !

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et fit mine de sortir. Sur le pas de la porte, elle sentit un bras l'attraper et se retourna. Il avait l'air penaud.

- Tu veux pas essayer ces cookies avec moi ? lui demanda-t-il.

Impossible de résister à son regard de chien battu. Ils mangèrent chacun plusieurs cookies en silence, examinant soigneusement chaque grain pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas de poils dedans. Garfield avait utilisé des gants mais on ne savait jamais. La dernière miette avalée, Dick attrapa la main de Barbara et la tint serrée un long moment, sans la regarder. Ils étaient assis côte à côte et regardaient le paysage noir par la vitre.

- Je rentre, dit-elle enfin. Mon père va s'inquiéter.

- Si tu vois Bruce, passe-lui le bonjour de ma part.

- Tu sais, ce serait bien si c'était toi qui passait le voir, à l'avenir. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer plus tard.

Dick resta silencieux. Il répéta quelque chose à voix basse à plusieurs reprises, le regard perdu dans le vague, puis eut un petit sourire.

- Merci, dit-il simplement.

- Quoi ?

- Merci. Tu m'as donné une idée. Peut-être que je me trompe et qu'il est dans l'avenir, pas dans le passé. Ça expliquerait tout, non? Tu permets que je t'embrasse ?

_A suivre..._


	5. Changer l'avenir

**Le Mont Justice, le 25 novembre 2016**

Toute l'équipe était là : les anciens membres, les nouveaux membres et même quelques mentors. Ils s'étaient longtemps concertés et avaient fini par tomber d'accord pour déposer les plans de la machine à voyager dans le temps de Bart dans quelques endroit très précis : la maison où il avait grandi, l'appartement de Palo Alto, le Mont Justice… Bart avait soigneusement codé les plans pour que seule la personne concernée, c'est-à-dire Wally, puisse s'en servir, monter lui-même sa propre machine à voyager dans le temps et revenir au présent. Ils avaient choisi une date différente pour chacune des localisations.

La première planque, à Palo Alto, n'avait pas marché. Bart avait supposé que les clefs USB ne fonctionnaient plus à son époque et essayé d'enterrer un ordinateur dans sa maison natale. Aujourd'hui, l'équipe déposait un carnet papier, une méthode archaïque mais on ne savait jamais.

Ils étaient tous là, même Red Arrow qui tenait son bébé dans ses bras. En tournant la tête, Zatanna et Artémis crurent voir une enfant en blanc qui attendait le résultat, elle aussi. Elle disparut vite dans l'ombre. Superboy et Miss Martian finirent par dégager une entrée et par y déposer le carnet. Tout le monde recula un peu et attendit.

Et rien ne se passa.

Dix minutes s'écoulèrent. Aucun d'eux ne voulait avouer le premier que leur tentative avait probablement échoué. De longs regards s'échangèrent et ce fut Roy qui réagit le premier:

- Je rentre chez moi avant que Lian prenne froid. Vous me direz si ça a marché.

- Encore cinq minutes! protesta Bart.

- Il a le droit de partir, fit remarquer Raquel, qui avait laissé son fils chez sa baby-sitter et estimait qu'un bébé n'avait rien à faire dans un endroit pareil.

Un murmure parcourut la foule. Ceux qui avaient connu Wally ressentaient tous la même déception. Son rire et sa bonne humeur leur manquaient à tous et ils regrettaient amèrement de n'avoir pas pu lui dire au revoir. Debout au premier rang, Artémis retenait ses larmes. À chaque essai, c'était la même déception. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur eux?

C'est alors que Lian ouvrit les yeux et tendit son petit doigt devant elle.

- Là!

Une sorte de tache floue venait d'assombrir l'image du Mont Justice. Quelques secondes plus tard, une masse grise se dessinait devant eux. La machine était revenue.

Artémis voulut se précipiter mais Nightwing la retint. Ils avaient étudié toutes les hypothèses, après tout. Il se pouvait toujours que les plans de la machine n'aient pas été trouvés par Wally mais par une personne mal intentionnée. On ne savait pas ce qui pouvait sortir de l'engin.

La porte s'entrouvrit lentement par le bas, dévoila un pantalon marron, puis une chemise sale et enfin une tête rousse et familière. Les amis de Wally s'attendait vaguement à le voir un peu, voire beaucoup plus âgé, mais il n'avait pas pris une ride. Cependant, son visage dégageait une impression de tristesse et de fatigue.

- Wally!

Artémis fut à ses côtés en une seconde, le serrant dans ses bras à l'étouffer. Les autres s'étaient groupés autour de lui et des cris de joies fusaient. Hébété, le revenant n'esquissait pas un geste et regardait fixement devant lui, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qui lui arrivait.

- On est en quelle année ? finit-il par demander.

- 2016.

- Alors ça a marché...

Artémis desserra enfin son étreinte pour laisser Wally sortir de la machine, ce qu'il fit juste avant de se trouver enserré par une dizaine de bras. On l'enlaçait, on lui tapait sur l'épaule, ceux qui ne prenaient pas part à ces embrassades attendaient patiemment leur tour. Seul Bart se tenait un peu à l'écart, songeur. Maintenant, il n'était plus le seul à venir d'une époque future. Son cousin allait forcément le questionner sur ce qu'il avait vu plus tard.

- On te croyait mort ! s'étrangla Nightwing en parvenant à attraper un morceau de dos.

- Je l'ai cru aussi.

-Je vous avais pourtant dit de ne simuler la mort de personne pendant au moins six mois ! s'écria Garfield, qui avait trouvé le moyen de se bloquer entre Tim, Babs et Raquel, et s'en portant très bien.

- Personne n'est mort pendant que j'étais pas là ? demanda Wally d'une voix blanche.

- Non. Tout va bien !

- Tout ne va pas bien...

Wally fixait des yeux Lian Harper en disant cela. Elle regardait la scène de câlins collectifs avec indifférence, trouvant probablement que cela manquait de violence. Lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir la petite tombe dans le cimetière de Gotham, celle qui portait le nom de la fille d'un ami, morte à l'âge tendre de cinq ans. Ses amis... Il savait maintenant ce qui risquait de leur arriver dans les quarante prochaines années. Cela le laissait songeur.

- Mes parents ? demanda-t-il enfin.

- Ils vont bien ! s'écria Artémis. Tu leur as manqué !

- Je veux les voir. Tout de suite ! Oh, et personne n'aurait à manger ?

Des éclats de rire accueillirent cette dernière question. C'était tellement typique de Wally ! On l'entraîna jusqu'au Zeta-tube le plus proche. Ce soir, on allait manger, parler et faire la fête en oubliant le passé, les épreuves qu'ils avaient subies et qui les avaient tant fait pleurer.

Ils feraient en sorte de changer l'avenir à partir du lendemain...

_La fin._

Note de l'auteure : oui, je sais, la fin est un peu abrupte. N'étant pas une 'gold star geek' (plutôt une geek en transition), j'ai préféré évité de mettre trop de détails pour ne pas tout embrouiller. J'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois !


End file.
